October
by philomoon
Summary: Quand Londres est un ville dangereuse d'obscénité et d'alcool, Lucius, un officier russe parlant à peine anglais, se voit accueillir par une assemblée sinistre. "Black, 12 square Grimmault".


* * *

**Résumé : ** Quand Londres est un ville dangereuse d'obscénité et d'alcool, Lucius, un officier russe parlant à peine anglais, se voit accueillir par une assemblée sinistre. "Black, 12 square Grimmault".

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling, évidemment. Et je suis bien contente qu'elle ne sâche pas ce que je compte faire de ses personnages...

**Notes :** Et oui, je me suis retirée du ... et je reviens en force ! Dans un monde très cabaret, drames en plusieurs chapitres qui poussera un homme au crime passionnel pour une femme qui ne le regarde même pas.

* * *

**October**

Narcissa a ouvert les yeux. Ses pupilles se rétractent sous la violente lumière du soleil qui inonde la Place. Ses doigts se crispent sur le panier d'osier, et elle reprend lentement sa marche en ne laissant rien paraître. La foule se presse autour des marchandises, les cris des vendeurs résonnent dans les rues alentours. Ses traits se durcissent et un jour, elle mettra ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, pour ne plus rien entendre de tout ça. Mais un jour. Pas maintenant. Ses yeux las ne semblent même pas voir les prix et le sourire enjôleur des marchands. Sourire, sourire... ça ne rime à rien.

Les prix ont encore augmentés. La Guerre, grave et difficile, elle l'est pour tous. Sourire, sourire. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. La foule compacte se fait de plus en plus épaisse. La cloche de l'église sonne, résonne dans les rues de Londres.

Narcissa ramène doucement son châle sur ses épaules, un léger frisson la parcourt. Le vrombissement d'un avion, et elle lève la tête. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont lâches, dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus se plissent et quelques têtes autour d'elle, relèvent eux aussi leur regard inquiet et anonyme.

Ce n'est rien. Un avion de l'armée alliée. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave. Plus rien n'est grave. Il scinde en deux le ciel avec son étrange traînée blanche…C'en est presque à l'image de l'Angleterre, déchirée par la Guerre et les flashs des bombes, les murs qui tombent.

Tant pis, pour le marché. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas la force de marchander pour une ou deux vulgaires carottes. Demain. Toujours demain.

_Noir._

Bellatrix a ouvert les yeux. Son rideau de cheveux noirs la masque du soleil qui tape au travers de la fenêtre. Ses orteils nus enlacent un des pieds de la chaise et elle ramène doucement une de ses jambes contre son corps. Le peignoir rouge glisse et caresse ses épaules. Elle est nue. Et elle fume. Mais pas la force d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser l'air du dehors, qui meurtrit si vite, pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré. Ici. Chez elles. Narcissa ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Peut être bien qu'elle devrait se lever et aérer, finalement. Sa sœur n'aime pas la fumée. Bellatrix passe son regard vitreux dans les moindres recoins de la pièce, une seule et unique pièce. Cuisine, table, lit, tout y est. Presque rien. Une belle déchéance, en somme.

Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un bruit de vaisselle cassée retentit et fait presque trembler l'immeuble. La vieille voisine, avec son chat. Pas capable de grand-chose, celle là. Un peu comme elle, en fait. Un bruit de sabot qui soudainement claque, encore et encore contre les marches de pierres la fait sursauter. Un tremblement nerveux la parcourt, Bellatrix. L'air fébrile, elle tire une dernière et longue bouffée sur sa cigarette et l'écrase sur la table. Une marque brune, sur le bois clair. Mais celle-ci n'en a cure…elle se lève difficilement et titube de ses jambes lourdes jusque la porte, qu'elle ouvre toute grande. Narcissa. Et Bella se demande comment ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux bleus peuvent faire autant de bruit au sol quand elle marche. Narcissa et son panier d'osier. Encore vide. Elle fronce les sourcils et s'éloigne pour de rasseoir sur la chaise. Un soupir bienheureux et soulagé, et elle joue un peu avec la cendre, dispersée sur la table. Elle entend Narcissa claquer la porte. Le soleil brille et la poussière vole doucement.

C'est à peine si elle s'aperçoit que sa sœur dépose gentiment une tasse remplit de liquide brûlant, devant elle. De la tisane à la menthe, sa préférée. Bella n'a pas dit merci. Elle ne remercie jamais, de toute façon.

Sans pensée amère, Narcissa range le panier sur une étagère et regarde la chambre. Tout est par terre. Le regard vide, elle se penche machinalement et ramasse les affaires sales de sa sœur en se promettant de passer à la laverie dès demain. Pas aujourd'hui. Demain, toujours demain. Elle étend les draps blancs à la fenêtre, qu'elle a ouverte. La fumée empeste, Ici. Mais elle n'en veut pas à sa sœur. Elle n'en veut à personne. Et personne ne lui veut rien.

_Noir._

Lucius a ouvert les yeux. Jamais il n'a douté que la chaleur serait étouffante, cette nuit là. Il lui a suffit de relever la tête et de plisser ses deux yeux gris vers le soleil brûlant pour le comprendre. Il rajuste avec soin sa décoration d'officier, cousue sur sa veste uniforme. La lumière des réverbères illumine le petit morceau de papier flétrit qu'il tient à la main, celle qui ne tient pas la grosse valise aux couleurs militaires. '12 Square Grimault'. Drôle d'adresse. Mais il lui faudrait se faire à sa nouvelle vie anglaise…Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. Correspondant de l'armée Russe. Un titre qui lui convenait parfaitement…même si sa machine à écrire commençait à peser. Il lance un regard appuyé au bout de la rue, sur le mur gauche.

Square Grimault.

Le Douze, maintenant. Ses yeux froids balayent méthodiquement les numéros de la rue. Dix, Onze, Douze. Petit immeuble en briques rouges sales coincés entre le numéro Onze et Treize. Plusieurs balcons profondément enfoncés dans la pierre, des torsades de fer noir pour s'appuyer, près des fenêtres aux volets en bois abîmés. Une belle déchéance, en somme. Maintenant, il ne lui serait pas plus mince affaire de trouver la porte de la famille se devant de l'héberger, espérant leur présence, naturellement. Car, au bon fonctionnement de l'armée, on ne prévient jamais, quand un invité « surprise » se doit de loger chez des pauvres innocents à qui l'on ne demande rien. Un petit nom, griffonné au bas de la feuille. Délicat et appliqué, Lucius froisse le papier et l'enfonce dans sa poche.

Il soupire puis en un grognement étouffé, pousse la porte du hall en s'efforçant de garder la valise bien en place dans ses deux mains. Il s'attaque alors doucement à la montée de l'escalier, étroit et tordu, en sentant le sang battre à ses trempes sous le poids de l'effort. Chaque marche semble se briser en un long gémissement plaintif, sous son passage. Un palier. Deux paliers. Il s'arrête, essoufflé. Il pose la valise et déplie le papier. Il devait se rendre au Palier numéro 4. Lucius reprend sa marche, sous le crissement funèbre de l'escalier et les battements de son cœur, et tout ça fait beaucoup de bruit. Quatrième palier, dernier étage. Une porte en face de lui. Ce n'est pas la bonne, le papier parle d'une porte gauche.

Il pose silencieusement sa valise devant, soucieux de préserver le silence. Il fronce les sourcils et passe une main dans ses cheveux, en soufflant. Une mèche blonde tombe devant ses yeux. Lucius a toujours voulu plaire, et c'est sans doute pourquoi il attendit patiemment que son cœur cesse de s'affoler, que ses mains moites redeviennent sèches. Quelques temps. Silence. Quelqu'un fait la vaisselle, à l'étage. Ça ne semble pas venir de la porte à laquelle il s'apprête à frapper, pourtant. La voisine, alors. Il rajuste une dernière fois son blason, sort la lettre donnant l'ordre d'accueillir, rédigée par le supérieur, et renoue sa cravate. Sa gorge s'assèche. Il frappe timidement quelques coups contre la porte. L'immeuble semble ployer sous ses bruits sourds, les tréfonds obscures de l'escalier résonnent, raisonnent. Et puis silence. Des bruits de pas, soudain. La terreur du noir qui a engloutit Lucius est chassée par la lumière. La porte s'est ouverte, toute petite d'abord et toute grande après. Silence, pesant pour tous.

Une grande femme brune, devant lui. Ses longs cheveux caressent son abondante poitrine, qui se soulève doucement au rythme sa respiration. Sa bouche se tord un peu, et son regard noir se plisse. Elle appelle quelqu'un, derrière elle, et lui parle en une langue dont Lucius ne comprend absolument rien. Sûrement de l'anglais. Elle entame un long monologue chargé de colère et aucune réponse. La femme a un reniflement de mépris devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur et reporte son attention sur le pauvre homme dont les yeux ne parviennent pas à se détacher de ses seins. Pourtant, elle n'y prend pas garde et lui adresse quelques mots de sa belle langue.

Elle a une bouche rouge et charnue. Lucius secoue la tête, en espérant se débarrasser de toutes ces pensées obscènes et lui tend la lettre, d'un air timide. Ses traits sont graves et concentrés, luttant pour la regarder dans les yeux. La femme soupire et lui arrache la lettre des mains. Son regard sombre et lugubre parcourt la feuille d'un air dégoûté puis distraitement, elle donne une chiquenaude à une femme qui quelques instants auparavant n'était pas Ici. Sa longue chevelure blonde vole un peu, sou la violence de l'attaque mais elle se penche tout de même vers l'autre pour mieux lire. Lucius n'aurait su dire quel lien les lies, ces deux là. La ressemblance n'est pas assez évidente pour en faire des proches et pourtant, d'après le papier, il se trouve chez Madame. Maintenant, il se demande juste laquelle des deux répond au doux nom de « Black ». Il opte pour la brune. Aussi sourit-il à sa majestueuse poitrine d'un air niais.

_Noir._

Bellatrix cligne des yeux. Elle relit les mêmes mots sans comprendre « …héberger…officier…étranger…ordre…argent…récompense, sentiments distingués. » Elle sera donc payée pour accueillir cet individu ? Ce blond au regard tordu ? Il est fait pour Narcissa, celui là. Le même regard vide et délavé. Elle a même cru, en ouvrant la porte, qu'elle avait affaire à un rejeton de sa traînée de sœur venu réclamer de l'argent. Hors de question. Et puis de toute façon, en un froncement de sourcils, Bella a noté que par la mâchoire carrée de l'homme, sa musculature, sa taille, elle lui donne au moins son âge. Narcissa frémit, à sa gauche. Où elle tremble, elle ne sait pas. Ils ont le même air de poisson, tout deux. Ça fait sourire Bellatrix. Sa sœur lui touche doucement le bras, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

« Entre. » Bella s'écarte ironiquement de la porte, et l'étranger comprend. Il saisit sa valise qui racle lourdement le sol.

_Noir._

Lucius cligne des yeux. Ça sent la cigarette et il attend patiemment, assit. Il regarde la fille, la blonde, s'affairer tranquillement près du comptoir. Un délicieux parfum s'échappe de la casserole qui boue. Une tisane, sans doute. Il tourne un peu la tête. La brune, madame Black, elle se coiffe, se maquille, elle aussi assise mais devant un grand miroir tordu accroché au mur. La fenêtre est ouverte, les bruits de la rue et cette langue inconnue montent jusque lui. La chaleur est étouffante.

Les lampadaires grésillent parfois, plongeant la pièce dans un noir total de quelques instants. Lucius aime beaucoup contempler madame Black, lors de ces moments là. Elle pose calmement son peigne et attend gentiment que la lumière réinvestisse les lieux, la bouche close et enduite d'un rouge sensuel assorti à la fine robe qu'elle porte justement. Quand elle se penche pour remaquiller ses paupières pourtant déjà alourdies de noir, il voit sa jarretelle dépasser un peu. Et ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui frôlent son corset, encore et encore…

Le bruit sourd d'une tasse posée brutalement sur la table le ramène à la réalité. La blonde le fixe de ses grands yeux tristes et délavés. Lucius rougit et lui adresse un sourire, pour la remercier. Il approche la tasse de ses lèvres. C'est de la tisane à la menthe. Madame Black en a une, elle aussi, posée sur le coin de sa petite table remplit de maquillage. Docilement, il boit petit à petit, en faisant mine de contempler affreusement ses chaussures uniformes de l'armée. Mais il sait que la femme, l'Autre, elle le regarde, elle le fixe, elle et son regard vide. Elle a même tiré une chaise, tient. Pour mieux le regarder, le fixer, le contempler affreusement. L'extrémité de sa chaussure droite est sale. Lucius fronce les sourcils et se promet de les laver bientôt.

Madame Black adresse quelques paroles à la blonde. Elles ne se regardent même pas. Tout à coup, madame Black se détourne du miroir et la regarde silencieusement. La blonde se contente d'hausser les épaules. Lucius sent son cœur se rompre dans sa poitrine. Le regard noir de la brune est maintenant sur lui. Sa bouche s'ouvre, sa langue se délit. C'en est un ballet qui se joue pour lui et seulement lui, qui n'en comprend pas un mot. Un petit silence et la macabre blonde lâche quelques mots d'un air absent. Madame Black soupire, d'un soupire suave et sensuel. Lucius est absorbé à sa contemplation, oubliant presque sa tisane et le pauvre regard de l'Autre. Silence. Jeu de regard vain et inutile puis la brune pose un doigt sur sa poitrine opulente.

« Bellatrix Black. »

Madame Bellatrix Black. Un prénom dur et grimaçant. Mais qu'il aime sa bouche…

« Narcissa Black. »

…Plaît-il ? Il se tourne lentement vers la nommée Narcissa, grande blonde mince et rigide. Deux madame Black ? Deux sœurs, donc. Bien que le contraste soit net, Lucius y croit, il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Il bombe fièrement le torse et plaque la paume de sa main contre son cœur.

« Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. » Un autre silence accueillit ses paroles.

« Lucius. » Répète tranquillement Bellatrix.

Lucius…

_Noir._

Sirius a ouvert les yeux. D'un mouvement habile, il pose son chapeau de forme sur ses cheveux noirs et gominés, puis lisse rajuste le col de sa chemise. Sirius le beau, Sirius le riche se pare, se pâme d'arrogance et déambule dans les brûlantes rues de Londres. La nuit, son terrain de jeu, son terrain de chasse, est tombée comme un rideau de fer le séparant du jour car dans son royaume, le soleil est abolit par la lune. Changement de décors, de son envers. Les réverbères grésillent. Ses impeccables chaussures de cuir cognent souplement contre les pavés. L'écho de ses pas fit renaître ceux des Siens. Clac, clac, clac, clac…Des talons aiguilles frappent durement le sol. Il s'arrête et sourit alors, tout seul, dans le vide. Pas besoin de se retourner.

« Bella ? »

« Qui d'autre ? » Une voix rauque et cassante.

Sirius sourit encore plus fort et deux fossettes se creusent. Il se retourne, les bras ouverts, sachant pertinemment que jamais Elle ne s'y jetterai. En effet, celle ci le regarde un peu et claque la langue d'un air impatient.

« Arrête tes bêtises. » Qu'elle se contente de dire. Et elle détourne les yeux.

Pas besoin du semblant de lumière qu'offre les réverbères, pour la reconnaître. Jamais il n'oubliera la démarche saccadée de Bella et même dans la pénombre d'une ruelle sombre, il se remémore son visage traits pour traits avec une effrayante précision. Et cette robe rouge, ce sac à main, ces escarpins…Clinquante, tout simplement clinquante.

« J'ai des problèmes, Sirius. Je vais avoir besoin d'argent. » Et elle lui promet ensuite qu'elle remboursera tout.

Mais Sirius sait, Sirius comprend que Bella, elle est seule à travailler et que Narcissa…Il lui dit que ce n'est pas grave et que ça arrive à tout le monde, de ne plus avoir assez de revenus. Il lui assure même qu'il comprend, et qu'avec sa sœur, ça ne doit pas être évident tout les jours et que…

« Tu n'as rien compris. » Bellatrix secoue sa belle tête. « Un escadron de soldats russes est arrivé en ville. On me propose une forte somme pour _l _'accueillir quelques temps. »

Et au diable on sait qu'un ordre est un ordre.

_Noir._

Narcissa cligne des yeux. Ses cils ont doucement battu l'air, et ses paupières se sont closes pour seulement quelques instants de répit. Et lentement, encore plus lentement, elle les relève, découvrant petit à petit des caves bleues cerclées de cernes que Lucius mire en silence. L'horloge indique deux heures du matin. Mais Narcissa n'en a cure. Elle attend sa sœur en trompant l'ennui avec le jeu. Ses yeux se plissent, ses traits se crispent. Toute son attention est tournée vers l'homme, Lucius. Ses ongles autrefois vernis et la surface de la table s'entrechoquent, créant un tintement sourd et lourd en rythme avec les rires qui s'échappent de la rue.

Encore, encore, encore…Le pauvre garçon se contente de fixer sa tisane désormais glacée. Encore. Narcissa le regarde sans ciller, fermant parfois les paupières pour se reposer. Encore. Elle ne cesse de pianoter sur le bois, pourtant. Son dos est droit. Lucius tente un peu de se redresser, le regard toujours baissé. Il est complètement avachit sur sa table. Encore. Mais Narcissa est persuadée de sa droiture, malgré ses épaules voûtées. Ses épaules musculeuses et voûtées. Mais il est grand. Encore. Lucius ne veut pas lever les yeux. Il ne faut surtout pas. Il n'a pas bougé, il n'ose pas le faire. Elle le fixe et ça le gêne. Encore. Encore, encore et encore, personne ne bougera. Et personne ne le voudra. Encore une fois. Mais la porte claque et Narcissa se lève et la chaise tombe violemment.

_Noir._

La porte a claqué. Bellatrix porte ses chaussures à talons dans sa main et son sac à main est tombé au sol. Ses longues mèches noires pendant le long de son visage blême, le maquillage a coulé, autour de ses yeux caves, maintenant semblables à des ecchymoses. Narcissa a accourut vers sa sœur et l'a rapidement déchargée de ses affaires. Bellatrix est restée comme ça, flanquée au milieu de la pièce, le regard vague et elle sent l'alcool. Le contour de sa bouche est souillé de rouge à lèvre à moitié parti. Doucement, ses bras tremblant se croisent autour de sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger d'un coup invisible. Elle mord un peu ses lèvres, comme ça, sur le côté. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'anxiété.

Les doigts frêles de Narcissa se referment sur son poignet et la tire, l'attire vers le grand lit, près de la fenêtre. Le matelas grince, sous le poids de Bellatrix. Elle ne semble même pas voir les yeux ronds de Lucius, lorsque sa sœur lui enlève sa robe sans plus de cérémonie. Bella est allongée, les yeux mi-clos et enfiévrés. Narcissa traverse la pièce et contourne la valise de l'étranger, trempe une éponge dans une bassine. Elle revient rapidement, et se met à genoux devant le lit. Et puis elle passe, elle passe doucement l'éponge sur le corps de sa sœur et l'eau passe, passe, traverse s'étend le long de son corps inerte et allongé, déjà profondément endormi.

Lucius n'a pas osé les regarder et finit d'une traite le liquide désormais glacé.

_Noir._

L'Auteur (_sort des coulisses, vêtue d'une longue traîne et d'un chapeau haut de forme_) – Je ne veux pas vous regarder, je crois que c'est pour ça que le noir m'empêche de voir l'éclat de vos yeux. (_Elle traverse la scène, pensive. Tout à coup, elle s'arrête et regarde le vide_). Il va bientôt pleuvoir à Londres. Comme pour étouffer toute cette guerre et qu'on finisse tous noyés. La poussière, entre les pavés, sera emportée par des milliers de petites particules d'eaux et ça fera comme un ruisseau, sous la lumière rouge du soleil qui s'étend en haut. (_Elle porte ses mains devant ses yeux, et fronce les sourcils_). Je ne vois pas de soleil, pourtant. Je ne vois que la nuit, le noir et le pesant. Bellatrix connaît bien, tout ça. (_Ses mains sont lâches, maintenant. Elle sourit un peu et se tourne vers la scène. Bellatrix est là, on ne sait d'où. Elle est en retrait_.) Regardez la…Elle mord ses lèvres doucement, comme ça, sur le côté et lentement, elle porte ses mains à sa robe puis tâtonne, tâtonne dans le noir, sans doute à la recherche d'une quelconque cigarette oubliée par hasard dans le fond de sa poche. Vide. Le reste n'est que de cendre. (_Se tourne de nouveau vers le public_). Et à votre avis, qu'est ce qu'elle en pense, Bella ?

Bellatrix (_Le regard vague, vide, les traits figés_) – Je me trouve tellement ridicule, de m'être amourachée d'un plaisir aussi futile que celui là... (Soupire désolé.)

L'Auteur (_A Bellatrix. Elle tourne doucement autour d'elle, comme une rapace_) – Ridicule, hein ? Le mot futile est aussi ta plus grande peur, je me trompe ? (_Bellatrix se tait mais hoche la tête._) Bien. (_Elle s'arrête, satisfaite_.) Tu as peur d'être comme tous et de mourir, voila tout. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu t'attaches tant à la différence. Tu es désespérée de savoir ta fin. Tu aimes les surprises. (_Bellatrix reste impassible, mais ses yeux se crispent, comme par douleur_).

Sirius (A_rrive par le fond de la scène, il joue avec son chapeau. Son air séducteur et sûre de lui tranche avec ses yeux vides_.) – J'aime les surprises, moi aussi.

L'Auteur (_Soupire, presque désolée_.) – Tu y auras droit, toi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, si tu ne t'en mêles pas. C'est une histoire entre Lucius et moi. (_Lucius apparaît justement, les bras ballants, l'air anxieux et regarde un peu au dessus de lui, comme pour analyser les lieux._) Ne t'en fais pas, toi aussi. Je te pousserai à tes ultimes limites, on verra bien après. Je ne ferais pas de mal à Narcissa. (_Celle-ci n'apparaît pas_.) Je veux juste te tester, Lucius. Voir de quoi un homme est capable pour assouvir le souffle violent de ses passions. C'est juste un test, un vulgaire test. Je sais que cette histoire ira loin. (_Elle tapote l'épaule de Lucius, presque gentiment_.) Mais c'est juste pour savoir, je t'assure. (_Elle_ _se tourne vers le public, qui se lève et applaudit_.)

_Rideau._

Une fic qui résulte plus du fantasme que du réfléchis.

_Un pur délice d'écriture._


End file.
